Asgardian Beauty
by Sweet Scarlett Angel
Summary: Kiara's own existence is considered impossible and Klaus isn't supposed to be alive. What was supposed to be a cat and mouse game ended in a romantic relationship. But can it survive? And is it real?
1. Prologue

"Give me your strongest drink" Klaus heard a female voice saying.

He look at his right and saw a blonde woman, who couldn't be older than 20 in the bar waiting for her drink.

Klaus had to admit she was attarctive. She had a slim body and even though without the heels she would probably be only 5'4 it didn't lessen her beauty. Her long, light golden blonde hair was falling in soft waves until about 3 inches past her breasts. She hd natural makeup except for her blood red lips. Even of it didn't make her eyes look like much Klaus could easily see them. They were a beautiful tone of emerald green and they glowed in the darkness of the bar.

Quickly, he moved towards her and sat on the stool next to hers.

She looked at him and studied him. He had breath-catching dark blue eyes and an athletic build. It was obvious that he worked out. His hair was curled and light brown. By his height she assumed he was around 5'11.

They just stared at each other for a few seconds; and before Klaus could even know what he was doing he pressed his lips into hers.


	2. One Night, One Bed

_**One Night, One Bed**_

_They just stared at each other for a few seconds; and before Klaus could even know what he was doing he pressed his lips into hers._

Instead of pulling away or pushing him away like she knew she should have done she continued kissing him and the kiss went on until they had to separate to breathe.

"Klaus" He said holding his hand out for her to shake.

"Kiara" she shook his hand and instead of leaving it go she stood up holding his hand and lead him out.

* * *

They arrived to Kiara's hotel room and things quickly got heated up. Klaus for the first time could see what she was wearing, a blood red and jet black corset with a cherry red mini skirt. Her breasts were peeking out delicious from the top while her long legs were shinning beautifully. She separated from the kiss he had started and walked seductively, swaying her lips as she walked towards the bed.

She laid on the bed and waited for him to join her. He did, jumping on top of her and kissing her neck.

"Klaus" she moaned as he kissed her breast and she gasped. Both of their natural instincts took over; his animal instincts and her godly ones.

Quickly, Kiara turned them over, so she was on top of him and laced her fingers with the strings of the corset and untangled them.

Moans and gasps escapes their mouths as they explored each other's bodies.


	3. End of the Affair

**Kiara's P.O.V.**

I awoke to kisses in my neck. Smiling a little, I had to hold back a giggle as I sat up and looked at Klaus who was smirking.

"Slept well?"

"Like a baby"

Klaus nodded amd gently grabbed my face making me look at him. "Kiara, you will stay with me. You will travel with me until I tellyou you rae free to go your own way" I nodded fakiung being compeled and

I nodded and kissed him pulling him towards the bed.

* * *

"Chicago was magical."Kiara said reminiscing the 20's, the jazz, the dancing. It _had_ been magical.

"Yeah, well, I'll take your word for it. Like I said, I don't remember most of it." Stefan shrugged.

"Going to get down to business, then?"

"Why am I still with you? We had our fun, your hybrids failed. I mean, don't you want to move on?" Stefan tried to keep Klaus from turning his hybrids.

"We're going to see my favorite witch. If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her."Klaus smirked and kissed Kiara on the forehead.

"Don't. I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels."Gloria ignored the compliment Nik had given her.

"So what am I doing wrong? I broke the curse."

"Obviously you did something wrong. Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old... We'd have to contact the witch who created it."

"Well, that would be the original witch. She's very dead."I said remembering watching the scene of her death many tines.

"I know. And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah." My heart froze. We couldn't wake Rebekah Mikaelson. We just couldn't.

Klaus gulped. "Rebekah. Rebekah is a bit preoccupied."

"She has what I need. Bring her to me."

"What is this?"Stefan asked suddenly holding up a picture of him and Klaus.

"Well, I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place."

"But this is me. With you."

* * *

"Your sister. So I knew another original vampire."Stefan was saying as we entered a deposit.

"If you can't handle it, then don't ask. It's as simple as that"

All the coffins containing the originals were around us. Klaus opens one. Rebekah is in it. He smiles and touches her face.

"I don't recognize her." Stefan said looking at Rebekah.

"Well, don't tell her that."I said remembering her temper.

"Rebekah's temper is worse than mine."Nik took the words out of my mouth.

I hesitated before taking the dagger out of her chest.

"Time to wake up, little sister. Any day now, Rebekah" Nik looked at Stefan.

I scoffed just as Klaus said."She's being dramatic."

"Look, why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on? I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason, right?"

"Well, you have many useful talents."

"Do I?"

"In fact, I learned some of my favorite tricks from you."

* * *

"What a charming little homestead. Do you feel that? Is anybody here?" Nik called as we entered the apartment.

''It's been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time. Why'd you bring me here?"

"Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood... I never could figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual."

"To write it down." I said.

"And relive the kill... Over and over again."

He opened the hidden door where Stefan had written probably hundreds of names.

"You believe me now?"

"Look what I found." Stefan came out of the closet with a bottle.

"1918. Single malt."

"My favorite. Let's go and find someone to pair it with."Nik said as Stefan closed the closet.

* * *

Klaus, me and Stefan were at the bar. Gloria gave them both two beers and gave me a Coke.

"Where's Rebekah?"Gloria asked.

"She'll be here. I can't just conjure her on demand."Nik looked at Stefan.

"What's with you?"I asked.

"I thought Chicago was your playground."Nik finished.

"So this is why you asked me to be your wingman? Because you liked the way that I tortured innocent people?"

"Well, that's certainly half of it."I said

"What's the other half?"

"The other half, Stefan, is that you used to want to be my wingman."

Stefan was shocked."You compelled me to forget?'"

"It was time for Rebekah and I to move on. Better to have a clean slate."

"But why? You shouldn't have to cover your tracks... Unless you're running from someone."

"Storytime's over"I said dismissingly.

"I need another drink. A real one."Stefan leaved and me and Klaus started kissing with passion.

* * *

A raven haired man joined is at the bar. _Damon Salvatore._

"I see they've opened the doors to the riffraff now.'' I smirked taking a sip of my bourbon.

"Oh, honey, I've been called worse."

"You don't give up, do you?"Nik asked him.

"Give me my brother back... You'll never have to see me again."

"Well, I am torn. You see, I promised Stefan I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for?" Nik said."And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here." I continued.

"What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker".

Klaus strangled him.

"Oh, dear, what was that? I'm a little boozey, so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries."He stabbed Damon again

"Ohh! No, that's not it. Hmm." This time I stabbed him.

"Ohh. Almost."

"You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun."

"You won't be any fun after you're dead."Nik pushed him to the ground and just as he was about to stake him, Gloria burned the stake.

"Really?" I pouted childishly throwing my hair back sexily.

"Not in my bar. You take it outside."Nik and I both looked at Damon.

"You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom. When I'm done with him, he won't want to go back."

* * *

Klaus and I entered the room full of his family's coffins. Rebekah's was empty and the man was lying on the floor, dead.

"Rebekah... It's your big brother. Come out, come out, wherever you are." Rebekah appeared and stabbed him with the dagger.

"Go to hell, Nik!"

I took the dagger as gently as I could out of his chest and threw it on the ground.

"Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me."

Rebekah smirked. "Yeah, but I was hoping it would hurt more."

"I understand that you're upset with me, Rebekah... So I'm going to let that go. Just this once. Brought you a little peace offering. You can come in."Nik sighed as Stefan came in.

"Stefan..."Rebekah murmured.

Klaus got closer to him and compelled him.

"Now you remember."

Recognition flashed through his face. "Rebekah."

"Stefan."

Stefan looks at Klaus and Rebekah.

"I remember you. We were friends."

"We are friends."Nik looked at Rebekah.

"And now the reason you're here. Gloria tells me you know how to contact the original witch."

Rebekah snorted. "The original witch?"

"What do you have that Gloria needs?" Rebekah touched her neck.

"Where's my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off!" She freaked out when noticing it wasn't there.

Klaus held his hands up. "I don't know. I didn't touch it."

"We need to find it,Nik." I said as calmly as I could.  
"Now, I want it back"Rebekah added selfishly.

"Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah!" Rebekah didn't answer. She looked into the coffin but didn't find it so she threw it on the ground. While Rebekah did have something that made me like her, she was out of control. And I couldn't have her interfering with my mission.


	4. Disturbing Behavior

**Chicago-Kiara's P.O.V**

Klaus, Stefan and me were in a clothing store, drinking champagne and waiting for Rebekah who was trying on clothes. It was kinda fun hearing her complain about them.  
"There has to be more to this dress."Rebekah complained with evident shock in her voice.  
"There's not."Klaus answered rather rudely. Rebekah reluctantly went out of the fitting room wearing a short,black dress.  
"So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes, then. You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers." Rebekah said with some disgust in her voice.  
"You wore trousers so we women today could wear nothing."I answered as I inspected her like a detective.  
"And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident"  
"It's dance music."Stefan answered taking a sip of champagne.  
"People dance to this?"  
"Hmm."  
"Are we done?"  
"And why are you so grumpy?" Rebekah pouted as I sat back on my chair and Nik looked at me with desire.  
"I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying, one thing. Your necklace. And you lost it."  
"I didn't lose it. It's just been missing for 90 years."Rebekah looked at Stefan."So what do you think?"  
"I like it."she didn't seem satisfied  
"What? I said I like it."  
"I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan." Rebekah went back to the fitting room and Klaus and I looked at Stefan.  
"Nice one, good work."  
"You're the one that pulled the dagger out of her."  
"I heard that"Rebekah called from the fitting rooms.  
"All right. I'm going to get some fresh air."Stefan got up while Nik poured more champagne. I smirked seductively and stood up. As I walked the few short steps between our seats, the smirk didn't leave my face. I sat on his lap and slowly leaned in before I kissed him with fiery passion.

* * *

Stefan entered the bar at last. Gloria was sitting at the table searching for the necklace. Klaus and Rebekah are at the bar waiting as I poured us drinks.  
"You left us."Rebekah complained.  
"Yeah, sorry. Retail therapy was making my head explode."  
"Tell me about it." Nik said as Stefan and me both looked at Gloria.  
"What's she doing?"  
"She's failing."I said.  
"It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on."Gloria defended herself.  
"So use me. I only wore it for a thousand years."Rebekah walked over to the table and sat on it.  
"See? Now this one offers a solution."Rebekah have Gloria her hand obviously ignoring what she had said.  
"She's, uh, she's looking for the necklace, huh?"I nodded my head without looking at Stefan.

* * *

15 minutes later. Gloria still had Rebekah's hand.  
"I can sense something." _Finally_ I groaned internally and noticed Stefan seemed a bit worried  
Gloria casted a spell as she dropped Rebekah's hand and looks at us.  
"I found it."  
"So where is it?" Rebekah and I asked simultaneously.  
"It doesn't work like that, doll. I get images. There's a girl with her friends..." I was starting to hate Midgardian witchery.  
"Yes, a dead girl with dead friends, if I don't get my necklace back."Rebekah said throwing her hair back.  
"Well, I'll have to dive back in to get the details."  
"So dive."  
"I need more time. And space. You're harshing my ju-ju."  
"We can wait."I said before Klaus could object.  
"I'm sure you can. But that's not what I asked."  
"Hey. Hey, you know, why don't we just come back later. I'm hungry anyway. I'll let you pick who we eat."  
Klaus looks at us and we leaved with Stefan.

* * *

Klaus and Stefan were on a couch drinking from two girls. Rebekah and I looked at them  
"My girl's dead. I'm bored."Rebekah complained while I checked my nails; they were painted a beautiful tone of baby blue.  
Klaus looked at Stefan while I just followed his gaze.  
"You weren't kidding about being hungry."  
"Yeah. It's been a long day."  
"Try being related to her."Klaus laughed  
"You're being mean. And why are you being mean? You used to love me."  
"It's been 90 years, Rebekah. Give him a minute."I said giggling; a bit of my Norse accent slipped in my mouth when I talked.  
"Why are you two taking his side?" Rebekah pouted.  
"Because, my dear sister, I feel pity for any man who doesn't give you what you want."Nik said smirking.  
"Will you stop making me out to be a brat? I am not a brat!"  
"A thousand years of life experience says otherwise."  
"Well, you're no picnic, either. I mean, I've only spent one summer with you and I feel like I want to blow my head off."Stefan said trying to help Rebekah and she laughed; I had to suppress one back.  
"Fantastic."Bekah smirked like if she had won a contest or something.  
"I need to go."Stefan said and leaved.  
"Where's he going?"  
"To write a name on a wall. It's a long story."Nik said walking over to me.  
"I'm actually going to follow him. I have a bad feeling about this" I said picking up my purse, I gave Nik a quick kiss and ran after Stefan.

* * *

**Gloria's, Chicago**  
We ended up in Gloria's,I entered a few seconds after him and saw him talking with Gloria.  
"What did you see?"I asked surprising them both with my presence.  
"It's what I heard that's interesting. You know, the girls with the necklace, they were talking about him."  
"Yet you didn't tell Klaus. Why?"Stefan inquired  
"'Cause I wouldn't help that hybrid half-breed with anything. The necklace is a talisman from the original witch herself. I want it." Another witch, another dumb brat. The original witch is nothing compared to what real magicians can do.  
"Well, I'm sorry. We can't help you."I said; I could help her, but I simply didn't want to.  
"Don't be difficult. You know, I'd hate to have to tell Klaus what a liar his sidekick is. Or even better, how much has his girlfriend lied to him. He is totally in love with you, yet you don't seem to be. However, he'll kill Stefan as soon as he knows."  
Stefan rushed over her but Gloria turned her head, looked at him and provokes a headache.  
"Guess I've got to get it out of you the hard way, huh?"He fell on the floor unconscious.

* * *

Stefan was laying shirtless on a table. There were candles everywhere. Gloria had a knife.  
"What is this? Why can't I move?"He groaned.  
"Relax. It's just a little paralysis spell. Nothing major."I said while I chuckled.  
Gloria cut his forearms with the knife and the blood poured down into a recipient on the floor to collect the blood.  
"Just got to get the information out of your pretty little head." I said.  
"You know, witches nowadays, they're into that new age stuff, but... I'm a little more old school voodoo."Gloria took the iron hooks and putted them in his forearm wounds. Stefan screamed.  
"This will stop that pesky healing."  
"I won't tell you anything."  
"You don't have to."  
When the blood fell on the recipient, there was some smoke. The spell was working.  
"You feel that? That's your essence. Your spirit. It lets me make a connection."Gloria said dramatically.  
"Herbs help, too. Diviners, sage, witch hazel."I added and Gloria took another herb.  
"But my personal favorite..."I continued while Gloria rubbed her hands.  
"Vervain." She putted her hands on his chest and he screamed.  
After what seemed like hours, Stefan was still on the table. Gloria took some red powder and rubbed her hands with it.  
"I'm impressed. You've got discipline, Stefan. It's not going to do you much good, but... Just let go, honey. The pain will be less if you give in."I said trying to "console" him.  
Me and Gloria both putted our hands on his chest. His skin burned as he screamed.  
"There you go, there you go."Gloria said fake soothing him. Images of Stefan and a copy of my dead best friend passed through my eyes. Him giving her the necklace.  
"There's the girl with the necklace. You love her. You'd do anything for her. And you have. A lot of darkness, a lot of guilt. All to keep her away from Klaus. Why would he be interested in one girl?"Gloria asked bitterly.  
"Don't do this. Don't do this." Stefan pleaded.  
We saw the sacrifice and Klaus killing the doppelgänger.  
"She's the doppelgänger. She's supposed to be dead, and that's why Klaus can't make hybrids, isn't it?"Gloria laughed. I felt another  
presence in the room and quickly disappeared.

* * *

**[A warehouse, Chicago]**  
Klaus and I entered the warehouse to find Rebekah and Stefan already there.  
"Gloria's gone. She's cleared out. We need to find a new witch immediately." Nik rambled. We stopped and looked at them.  
"What's going on?"Nik asked suspicious.  
"Something's wrong. He was asking about Mikael. He's not with us, Nik. I can sense it."Bekah said.  
"She's wrong. Klaus..." Both of us rushed over to Stefan and I snapped his neck before Nik could.  
_


	5. Liz and Kiara

When Elizabeth Forbes opened the door of her office after having been told to be having a visitor, saying that she received a surprise would be an understatement.

There, in the door of her office was the goddess Kiara in flesh and blood. Ever the fashionista, she was wearing a strapless above the knee light lavender dress with black tights underneath. Covering her arms was a white leather jacket. Around her neck was her red-golden heart necklace and her hair was straight and she was letting it fall down in a golden color that looked like Caroline's creepily.

"Kiara, what are you doing here? Part of the agreement was that you would never again set foot in Mystic Falls," Liz knew she was sounding dumb, but would beg if it was what would take that woman away from her town.

"I changed my mind and we never agreed to that part, did we?" Kiara made herself home by walking right past her and sitting on a chair opposite to hers. "I am her to renegotiate. My boyfriend wants to make this place home and they are already building our mansion. So...when to tell the truth? If I am going to be seeing the girl everyday, she deserves the truth, I'd go to Bill about this, but...for obvious reasons I can't fulfill my ex-husband's wishes." Her last few words made Liz want to gape at her.

"You got divorced?"

She shrugged. "After what happened, I couldn't continue living that lie. Everyone in Asgard except my family is still living that lie. After my divorce, I went back to being a simple princess of Asgard. Only that now, instead of my title being: Lady Kiara of Asgard, Daughter of Odin. It now is Lady Kiara of Asgard, Daughter of Odin, Former Queen. In reality I'm amazed it isn't longer, like having also Lord Fandral's ex-wife. But," she stood up and placed her hands in the desk, "I won't stand back as Caroline lives a lie. Or we tell her, together or I tell her"

Liz sighed, there was nothing to do. "We tell her together, but cautiously and softly. This isn't something you just break in to a child."

Kiara laughed mirthlessly. "You think I would've just told her? No, I would have sat her, and slowly broken it to her. And, she isn't a child, Liz. Almost 18. And Asgardian memory never fails. And, I hope that you remembered this: Asgardians hearts are stronger, and put up a bigger fight, but still, as they are stronger, they get hurt faster. After all, that is why I sometimes act so emotionless. Emotions make you weak and vulnerable. I hope you taught Caroline that."

* * *

_"I should have known you were just using me! Was it all just lies?! Do I mean nothing to you?" Shouted the enraged princess at the warrior in her prescence._

_"No," Fandral made to grab her hands but Kiara took a step back._

_"Don't touch me! " she walked backwards and crashed onto a wall making Fandral run towards her. Against her own will, Kiara kissed him, She couldn't help it. Every kiss, every touch, every night she spent with him seemed to be magical for her. Everytime they touched she got this feeling inside of her. Before neither of them knew what was happening Kiara was lying naked on the bed inside her chambers as Fandral trailed kisses down her body. If only they had known how wrong things were going to go._

* * *

**Ooh, What's that Liz and Kiara are hiding? PM or Review what you think it is.**


	6. Asgard

**Okay, so SORRY for not updating sooner, but every time I started the chapter either I wasn****'****t happy with it or I lent the computer to a friend and he/she quited Pages. This chapter has some heavy stuff at the beggining, nothing MRated, but a heavy T, leaning towards M. ****This story isn****'****t my first or even second or third priority, so updates will be scarce.**

* * *

I looked at my boyfriend— _can I even call him that? _— unbelievingly. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, I am," he smirked. I glared at him. He stared back at me.

"Well, I'm not going." I said decisively. I wasn't going to go back to Mystic Falls. I'd posptone it for as long as I could. And, I had to go back home. I'd overstayed my welcome on Midgard. "I'm going home. My parents wish for my presence and my brothers. And, knowing my brothers they will try and kill each other again. I have to go home. I'll catch up with you in a few weeks, though."

"No." In that same instant, he vamped over to me, grabbing my shoulders and pushing me towards the bed. We fell into the king-sezed hotel bed. Me, at the bottom, he being the dominant person. He kissed my lips passionately, down my neck. Klaus tore at my dress with his fangs, looking at me as though asking for permission. But he didn't wait, immediately tearing the dress away from my body with his fangs and kissing my cleavage. I nailed at his back, now stripped because of me.

I cringed in false pain, though I enjoyed every second of it. I turned us over, taking control. He captured my lips in a passionate kiss, grabbing my neck and nailing at it a bit, as he drew blood from my lips.

* * *

"Princess Kiara," Sif bowed to me, lowering her sword.

I laughed. "You may rise," I said curtly, my manners returning immediately. "Oh, and it's just Kiara, Sif, you know that," I said before teleporting myself towards my rooms in the castle.

When I opened my eyes, now in my chambers from my early childhood to the days of my marriage, I couldn't help but sigh. So many memories… I shook those thoughts out my head. I came here to reconnect with my family and gain back my birthright to the throne, not to reminisce about what could have been. My life was now in America with Klaus, it would do me no good to dwell in the past of my life in Asgard.

_It was all very dreamlike, incredible and fathomless. Yet, the wedding day of Lord Frandal and Princess Kiara was reality. Kiara had been feeling uneasy since the early morning, and Fandral had done everything he could to comfort her and ease her concerns. The wedding had been planned and organized in advance. Under the criterion of privacy and secrecy, King Odin chose the Hus Jakt, a small royal establishment far into the woods, built before the current Queen had been born and located far from the centre of Asgard and the castle. The area wasn't crowded, which made it easier to perform a secret wedding ceremony._

_Both Fandral and Kiara were dressed in dazzling white clothes, like another couple a long time ago __– __Frigga of Lavere Asgard, and her husband, King Odin.__Fandral and Kiara looked very regal together, as a true royal wedding couple should._

_As Fandral and Kiara slowly and graciously passed through the nave of the Hus, Fandral was utterly charmed because Kiara looked like a goddess. Her gown, her headdress and her jewels were perfect. Kiara wore a magnificent tight-fitting gown of dazzling white brocade with a low square-cut neckline, a very long train, an ample skirt, and sleeves that were tight to the wrist. The sleeves and the front were heavily ornamented with gold braid and diamonds. The train was made from light taffeta. The collar and the cuffs of the sleeves were faced with a massive row of white lace. Yards of dazzling white taffeta flowed behind Kiara as the train swept across the marble floor. Her headdress hid a mane of silky light hair. A sparkling large oval cut diamond necklace adorned her bosom, a pair of matching diamond earrings in her ears._


End file.
